1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a large-capacity battery module manufactured by coupling a plurality of battery cells in series, so as to be used in driving motors of devices requiring high power, e.g., electric vehicles and the like.
Battery modules are properly modified to be used in various fields. In a battery module, a plurality of battery cells may be moved, perhaps undesirably, such as by an external impact or the like. Therefore, the electrical connection of the battery module may be disconnected, or an unsafe condition might occur. Studies have been conducted in various fields to develop a battery module which stably fixes a plurality of battery cells, has a small size, and is lightweight. Further, such battery modules with light weight and small size, improved safety, and resistance against external impact or the like, stable fixing, and the like, may be particularly suited for driving a motor for propelling an electric vehicle or a hybrid electric vehicle.